1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire splice, and to a connector which includes such a wire splice, which provides strain relief to prevent slippage of a wire, contained by such wire splice, when the wire is subjected to an axial pull. The wire splice of the present invention is particularly useful in preventing slippage of a multifilament wire relative to a monofilament wire of a coaxial cable electrically and mechanically connected together for use with an automobile antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to mechanically and electrically join together a monofilament wire of a coaxial cable and a multifilament wire having an end connected to an insulated terminal housing. By way of example, such connections are typically used with automobile antennas. It is also known to use a wire splice with such connections to provide strain relief when the wires are subjected to axial pull relative to each other. A problem incurred if the wire splice is not satisfactory is that there is a tendency for the connection to become disconnected due to slippage, particularly slippage of the multifilament wire relative to the wire splice and monofilament wire. This problem is aggravated when the wire splice is mounted in place upon a support surface. In such instances, if adequate strain relief is not provided by the wire splice, there will be a tendency for the connection between wires to break when the multifilament wire is subjected to an axial pull. The reason for this is that the mounted wire splice and monofilament wire will resist movement due to the mounting thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wire splice for use with wires, which are mechanically and electrically connected together, which will prevent substantial wire slippage when one or both of the wires is subjected to an axial pull.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved splice, for use with a monofilament wire of a coaxial cable mechanically and electrically connected to a multifilament wire, which will prevent substantial wire slippage when one or both of the wires is subjected to axial pull.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector which includes such a splice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a connector including a mounting clamp for attaching the wire splice to a support surface.